


Postulate

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodyguard!Keith, M/M, he has nice hands and long slender fingers, i mean have you heard josh keaton sing?, i swear 5 years are added to my life each time he does tuesdaycartunes, it is my secret dream let me have this, mention of lance being a harpist, rock star!shiro, which was in large part inspired by his va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Keith, you have to let him breathe.”Keith reluctantly takes his arm off Lance’s throat, and Lance takes a large gulp of air.“I knew it,” Lance wheezes. “I knew it was you.”





	

“It was him, I swear!”

“Whatever you say, Lance,” Pidge says as she highlights another section of her textbook. “It just doesn’t seem plausible. Why would he be here? Isn’t he on tour on the other side of the country?”

“That’s not until next month,” Hunk answers helpfully from his place on the bed.

“Ah-ha! See, so it is him!”

“That doesn’t automatically make it him,” Pidge says, “though it does increase the possibility, I suppose. But why would Takashi Shirogane, one of the most prolific names in music, come to this town?”

“V Tech is his alma mater.”

“Really?” Pidge’s eyebrows rise on her forehead. “You’d think they would advertise that more.” She thinks about it for a few moments before shrugging. “Well, whether it’s true or not, it sounds like an inspiring experience--where are you going?” she asks as Lance shrugs on his jacket.

“I’m going back to the coffee shop of course!”

“Don’t you have a performance tomorrow?”

“But what if he’s there again tonight?!”

“Mm, I don’t know, Lance. What are the odds he’ll be there twice?” Hunk asks.

High, in Lance’s opinion. Because the same guy as last night - baseball cap skewing his features just like before - takes the stage an hour after Lance gets there. Sure, Lance has three coffees in his system, his legs are sort of shaking, and his vision might be a little blurry from the caffeine rush - they keep the lights really dim, for ambiance, anyway, so it’s hard to see in the first place - but there is no mistaking that voice, smooth and warm as honey and able to lull Lance into a trance in a matter of seconds.

When he’s finished, he gives a small thank you and retreats behind the curtain of the stage. It’s probably the coffee talking, but Lance gets up to follow him. He sneaks backstage, just catching sight of the guy as he leaves through the back exit. The door leads to an alleyway behind the shop, so Lance might be able to catch him if he hurries. He barely has one foot on the pavement outside when he gets rammed against the building - front of his shirt bunched into a gloved fist, his windpipe close to being crushed by an arm.

“Keith!” someone shouts.

Holy crap, that’s the name of Shiro’s infamously grumpy body guard, and _holy crap that’s Shiro running at them._

“Keith, you have to let him breathe.”

Keith reluctantly takes his arm off Lance’s throat, and Lance takes a large gulp of air.

“I knew it,” Lance wheezes. “I knew it was you.”

“Told you you were gonna get caught,” Keith mumbles, releasing Lance’s shirt and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Are you okay?” Shrio asks Lance, only answering Keith once Lance nods that he is. “Keith, I don’t think one person counts as getting caught.”

“But if he tells--”

“I won’t! Okay, I told my friends about last night, but they thought I was nuts. And even if they didn’t, they wouldn’t tell if I told them not to. But that’s not important right now. I can’t believe I’m seeing you in person, _I could scream!_ ”

“Let’s not, though,” Shiro says, putting his finger to his lips in a sign for Lance to keep it down.

“Why are you here?” Lance asks quietly.

“I went to school here,” Shiro explains. “I like to visit, but always in secret. If people knew I was here, I might get bombarded.”

“You _are_ insanely famous,” Lance says.

“So I’ve been told,” Shiro chuckles and Keith snorts. “Are you a local?”

Lance shakes his head. “I go to school here, too.” Specifically because Shiro went here, but he’s not about to say that part out loud. “For music.” Which is a dream all his own, but if he’s going to do that, why not go the distance and walk the same halls as his idol, right?

Shiro smiles. “That’s great. What do you play?”

“All sorts of stuff, but my big thing is the harp.”

Shiro’s face brightens. “Amazing! I never had much talent with--”

“Maybe you two should talk somewhere more private,” Keith interrupts, glancing around the alley warily.

“Right. Coffee?” Shiro asks Lance, still smiling in that dazzling way.

“Yes,” Lance manages to squeak.

“That’s not exactly _private_ ,” Keith sighs.

“It’ll be fine. No one’s noticed yet, so I don’t see the harm.” He turns back to Lance. “I’ll find us a seat,” he says, putting the baseball cap back on and going in the door.

Lance is about to follow when Keith taps his shoulder.

“They have pretty good croissants here,” he says.

Lance blinks at him, not expecting that. “Yeah, so?”

“So I’m hungry. Get me one.”

“What? I’m not buying you food.”

“If I have to sit there against my better judgement and listen to you flirt with Shiro then yes, you are.”

“I am not going to _flirt_ with him.”

Keith raises an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, so I will. You got a problem with that?” he asks defensively.

“No. Shiro’s free to talk to, and like, whoever he wants.”

“Wait, he likes me?”

Keith sighs. “How should I know? You just met. I’m saying it’s a possibility.”

Lance beams at him.

“Now, come on,” Keith says. “Shiro’s waiting. And I’m thirsty.”

“Wait, I have to buy you coffee, too?”

“You can’t eat a croissant without coffee,” he says as he opens the door, gesturing for Lance to go ahead of him.

Lance grumbles as he goes, but doesn’t really mean it. He would buy Keith a million coffees if it meant he got to spend time with Shiro. Plus, it seems a fair price to pay to get to rub Pidge’s face in the fact that he was right later.


End file.
